1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display device that includes a color conversion layer including an air layer configured to improve light extraction efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is the most widely used these days. The LCD includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
The LCD device may express colors using a color conversion layer including a phosphor instead of a color filter. In a case where the color conversion layer including the phosphor is used in an upper substrate, the LCD device may have an improved viewing angle and excellent color reproduction, but light extraction efficiency may deteriorate.
Light converted inside the color conversion layer may be trapped in a resin and the like inside the color conversion layer or may not escape from the upper substrate due to total internal reflection that occurs at a boundary between the external air and the upper substrate, which results in a decrease in the light extraction efficiency.
Therefore, a structure for improving the light extraction efficiency of the display device including the color conversion layer is required.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.